Flowers and Stars (Sequel to Love at first sight)
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: A new girl arrives at Luigi's school and starts picking on Luigi. Is she doing it for a reason or just to pick on him?
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Flowers and Stars (Sequel to Love at first sight)

Chapter 1: The New Girl

It has been 2 months since Wario had been expelled from school and life was going well.

Luigi and Rosalina had finally told Mario and Peach about their relationship but so far nobody else.

At high school...

Luigi and Rosalina were talking about their plans for a date in a few weeks' time when Luigi hears of a new girl that was joining the school today.

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl coming?" Someone asks.

"I've heard she's really sweet," Someone else says.

"Well, she supposed to join the school tomorrow," Somebody says joining in on the conversation.

Luigi hears this and he gets interested in who this new girl is.

Rosalina still loves Luigi and hopes that this new girl won't try and steal Luigi from her.

The next day...

Luigi is in gym class and prepping for his 100-meter race.

He then notices the new girl everyone seems to be talking about.

She was as tall as Luigi, has short brown hair, blue eyes was wearing an orange dress down to her waist and had white shoes to go with a white bow in her hair.

She looked very fit and was smiling with a few other girls.

Luigi was finishing his stretches for the 100-meter race when he noticed the new girl.

He walked up to meet her.

"Hi there," Luigi said smiling.

"Oh hey," She said with sass.

"So you're the new person that everyone's talking about?" Luigi asked.

"Well yea, anyways I'm Daisy," She said smiling.

"Pleasure to meet ya, I'm Luigi," Luigi replied.

"Ok then Linguini," She said as a joke.

Luigi took no notice of it and just went to the starting line for the race.

Daisy then looks at him and feels something unusual about him.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: The 100 Meter Dash

Luigi and Mario were waiting to start the 100-meter dash.

"Best of luck bro," Mario said.

"Right back at ya," Luigi replied smiling.

The gym teacher blows his whistle and they're off.

At 10 meters they were still tied as the crowd grew to watch the race.

20 meters passed and Mario was just barely ahead of Luigi.

Rosalina saw a glimpse of Luigi running and she decided to come and see what was happening.

She's amazed that he can keep up with his more athletic brother.

They've reached 60 meters and Luigi was still barely behind Mario so he takes it up a notch and starts running at full speed.

Mario catches a glimpse of Luigi racing right next to him.

80 meters reached and Mario starts to get worried Luigi would win.

He builds up his speed even more and resumes the lead.

The whole crowd was cheering them on.

Luigi caught a glimpse of Rosalina as he passed the 90-meter mark and knew he had to go even harder.

So he did with his max speed Naruto run and catches up with Mario.

The finish line was in sight and both bros were neck in neck.

At the finish line, nobody could tell who won so they decided it was a tie.

Mario and Luigi pant for breath when Rosalina and Peach come over with water for the bros.

"You guys look exhausted," Peach says laughing with Rosalina.

The Bros take the water from them and start chugging it down.

They look at each other and smile.

"Good race bro," Mario said finishing his water.

Luigis nods at his red-capped brother.

The 4 of them just head out back to Mario and Luigi's house to chill while Daisy was just staring at Luigi's back.

"He seems very athletic," She thought to herself.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Luigi's secret

The brother, Peach and Rosalina finally reach Mario and Luigi's house.

Once they get there, Mario and peach go to play Smash Bros while Luigi and Rosalina go up to Luigi's room.

It's nicely spaced, has green wallpaper on the walls and has an iron box with a lock near Luigi's bedroom window.

Luigi grabs hold of the iron box and proceeds to unlock it.

When it's unlocked, he opens the lid and it reveals a bunch of flowers.

"What are those?" Rosalina asked.

"Special powers I found a long time ago," Luigi replied.

Luigi pulls out a red and orange flower and hands it to Rosalina.

She grabs hold of it and it disappears and her dress turns red.

She notices it and questions it.

"Why is my dress red?" She wondered.

"I think that was a fire flower," Luigi replied.

He then goes out to the backyard and finds the firepit.

"Try and set this to fire," Luigi asked.

Rosalina thought hard and she somehow shot a mini fireball from her right hand and it creates a mini fire.

Luigi then grabs a hold of a blue and white flower.

"Try this," Luigi insisted.

She grabs hold of it and her dress goes back blue.

She then tries to shoot fire but instead, she shoots an ice ball putting the fire out.

"That must've been an ice flower," Luigi thought.

Mario and Peach then come out to the backyard while Luigi hides his box of powers.

"I thought I smelt a fire," Mario thought.

"No, we were just here with no fire around," Luigi replied.

Mario and Peach then go back inside while Rosalina just looks at Luigi with confusion.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"They're secret rare powers that I found when I was in the Minus World," Luigi replied.

"Guess you want me to keep them secret?" She asked.

"Yes if you please," He insisted.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas time draws near

(I'm making a few Christmas chapters since it's the holiday season when I write this so hope you guys enjoy.)

December has reached its time and Luigi was getting ready for the holiday season with the gang.

Peach is decorating the walls with stars and streamers, Rosalina was making cookies in the kitchen and Mario was trying to hunt a gift for everyone.

Luigi was trying to locate a Christmas tree at a tree lot but trying to find one has been a pain.

At the tree lot...

"Jeez there has to be a good tree around here somewhere," Luigi thought.

He then finds a tree that looks just right.

It was about 5ft tall and it has quite thick branches and a bit of red, pink and blue on the top of the tree.

He starts to take the tree home and started to struggle with it.

He calls up Mario to try and get his help.

Mario picks up.

"Hello?" Mario asked.

"Hey bro, mind helping me with the tree I found?" Luigi asked.

"I'll be over in a few," Mario replied.

20 Mins later...

Mario arrives in his red SUV and Luigi is shocked on why Mario was using his car today.

"Alright Luigi, give me the tree," Mario asked.

Luigi starts handing the tree to Mario and he opens the back of his car.

They start loading it in the back of Mario's car and get it in after 10 minutes of struggling.

"Finally it's in," Mario said looking annoyed.

"Let's just get this home," Luigi said.

"Agreed," Mario replied.

They head home in Mario's car.

At Mario and Luigi's house...

"Wow, you make amazing cookies Rosalina," Peach said smiling.

"Thanks," She replied looking proud of her baking.

Just then Mario and Luigi arrive.

Mario opens the front door.

"Hey Mario, you're back," Peach said blushing.

"Mind helping us with this?" Mario asked as he pointed at the tree Luigi found.

"Sure thing," The girls reply in unison.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Luigi's tree problem

The girls find the tree that Luigi picked and see why they require some help.

"So how can we help?" Rosalina asked.

"Well we need to find a way to get it in," Luigi thought.

The girls start thinking of ideas.

"Maybe we just barge through the door with it," Peach thought.

"Do you want to pay for any damages?" Mario asked facepalming himself.

Then Rosalina gets a thought.

"Maybe we could bring it in through the back door," She thought.

The others just look at her with a genius look on they're faces.

"Why the heck didn't we think of that?" Luigi wondered.

Mario and Luigi pick up the tree and move it to the backyard so they can try and get it in the back door.

Mario, Peach, and Rosalina start pulling it in from the inside while Luigi pushes from the outside.

As soon as half of it is in, the tree gets stuck in the door.

"Oh crap, it's stuck," Mario said tugging on the tree.

"Well, now what?" Peach wondered.

"I got this," Luigi said as he went to get something.

5 Minutes later...

Luigi returns with a chainsaw.

"NANI?" The others asked.

Luigi starts sawing the tree to try and free the tree from the door.

3 Minutes of sawing later, it was still stuck.

"Any ideas now?" Mario asks Luigi.

"Not offhand," Luigi replied.

Just then, Rosalina gets an idea.

She pulls out a wand from her pocket.

"What's that?" Peach asked.

"I'll explain later, but for now, you guys need to move," She ordered.

She waves her wand and the tree is now inside standing up.

"How the?" Luigi wondered.

"As I said, I'll explain later." Rosalina insisted.

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6: The Star Rod

3 Days later, it was almost Christmas time and Luigi was out getting gifts for everyone.

He decided to look at a jeweler's for a gift for Peach.

"Jeez, there has to be something for Peach here somewhere," Luigi thought.

"You require some assistance?" The store clerk asked.

"Yes, I'm trying to find something for my bro's girlfriend," Luigi said.

"Maybe this will make her smile," The store clerk said as she held a set of ruby earrings.

"Those will be perfect," Luigi thought.

"Wonderful, they're 100 Dollars," The store clerk replied.

Luigi then pays for them and proceeds on a gift hunt for his girl.

Meanwhile at Mario and Luigi's house...

Peach was helping Rosalina make some more cookies while Mario starts trying to locate the golden star in their Christmas bins.

"So can you explain about that wand you showed us?" Peach asked.

Rosalina looks around to make sure Mario wasn't listening and Luigi wasn't here.

"Sure thing," Rosalina whispered.

"So this wand is the legendary Star Rod," Rosalina said as she handed Peach a book about it.

"What's so legendary about it?" Peach asked.

"Well, it's been handed down in my family for generations," Rosalina replied.

"And it's said to protect the world from evil if it comes," Rosalina explained.

"Hm, I see, well how'd you get it?" Peach asked.

"Well back when I was 6, my mother disappeared one day and left it for me," Rosalina said looking sad.

"Well, why did she leave?" Peach asked.

"To save the universe," Rosalina replied.

Peach thinks for a moment.

"I see, well you must be very special to have it," Peach said smiling.

"Thanks, Peach, I don't know what Luigi or Mario will think of this," She thought.

"We'll keep it between us for now," Peach said.

"Agreed, girl," Rosalina replied.

Just then Luigi comes in the back door with a bunch of presents.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Luigi said as he closed the door behind him.

Just then, the oven timer hits 0.

"Oh the cookies are done," Rosalina says excitedly.

Rosalina pulls the cookies out of the oven and places them on the counter.

"These will be wonderful," Peach said happily.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7: The first snow

That night, the 4 friends sat down to have a pizza night before the holidays.

"Man, pizza is much better to have friends and family," Mario said as he ate a slice.

"Couldn't agree more," Rosalina agreed.

Luigi was looking out the window and noticed something.

"Hey guys, come look at this," Luigi said as they came over to the window.

The others come over at the window to see a great snowfall happening in front of them.

"This is wonderful," Peach thought.

"Yea, this shows family spirit," Rosalina thought.

"How so?" Luigi asked.

"Back when I was little girl, it always snowed before Christmas when my family was together and we decided it was the family spirit between us," Rosalina explained.

"I see," Mario thought.

The 4 then go back to their pizza feasting while the snow started to fall faster.

Eventually, they fall asleep and wake up to the whole kingdom covered in snow.

Peach and Rosalina squeal with excitement.

Mario and Luigi look at each other and get the same thought.

They head outside and decide to make a snow fort.

30 minutes of snow fort making later...

The fort was finished.

Mario and Luigi high-five at their completed work.

Just then, Luigi turns around to see a snowball hit him right in the face and falls to the ground.

Mario turns to see Peach and Rosalina throwing snowballs at him and Luigi.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Mario declared.

Luigi starts making snowballs as Peach does the same while Mario and Rosalina start throwing them at each other.

They keep missing they're shots until one hits Rosalina right in the face.

She gets red in the face and starts throwing with more power, aim and 3 at once.

Luigi is done making enough snowballs and starts helping Mario throw them.

Just then, Peach finishes as well and it's an all-out battle to which team will reign supreme.

30 minutes into the snowball fight...

The 4 of them pant for breath as Mario starts making more snowballs.

Just then, they all get hit in the face by a snowball.

They all turn to see Daisy there holding a snowball with a pile right behind her.

"So you want to fight?" Mario asks.

"Bring it," Daisy exclaims.

Daisy starts to throw the snowballs she has while the others start making more in Mario and Luigi's snow fort.

"All out attack on her," Luigi ordered.

The others nod and finish the snowball making and start throwing every single one they have.

The majority hit Daisy but some missed cause of Mario's aim.

Once Daisy cleared the snowballs off her, she falls over from laughing cause of how much fun this was.

The others then join in.

"We totally should do this again," Daisy said as she got up.

"Agreed," Mario and Peach agree.

"Well thanks for having fun with me," Daisy exclaims as heads off somewhere.

"That was fun," Luigi thought.

"Maybe next time we should make more snowballs," Rosalina thought.

"Maybe Mario should work on his aim," Peach thought as she eyed Mario.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas day

Alas, the last day before Christmas had come.

The 4 friends decided to spend the Christmas eve at Rosalina's.

Once they enter the door, all you see is Luma hop right into Luigi's arms happy to see him.

"Looks, like someone, missed you," Rosalina said smiling.

Luigi just smiles at Luma as Mario and Peach come in to meet Luma.

Luma then looks at them and smiles.

Rosalina then uses the Star Rod to create a portal back to Mario and Luigi's house.

"Well we better get going," Rosalina thought.

"Yea it is quite late," Mario agreed.

"The sooner we sleep, the sooner the morning will come,' Peach said excitedly.

"Well then let's go," Luigi said as he entered the portal with Luma in his arms.

The others then follow.

Once they reach Mario and Luigi's house, Luma was already asleep.

When Rosalina sees this, she just giggles.

"I guess the poor dear has had a long day," Rosalina said as she looked at the sleeping Luma.

The others nod as Luigi hands Luma to Rosalina.

Mario then yawns very loudly but thankfully doesn't wake up Luma.

"We probably should get some shut-eye," Luigi thought.

Peach then yawns and nods in agreement.

Mario and Peach head up to Mario's bedroom while Luigi, Rosalina, and Luma stay down in the living room.

"I guess Luma's excited so it went to sleep now and not later," Luigi thought.

"Yea, Luma was always up until usually 2 AM before he went to sleep,'' Rosalina replied.

*6 Years ago...*

Rosalina was trying to sleep while Luma was just staring out the window.

"Luma dear, please go to sleep," She says very tiredly.

Luma then looks at her but then goes back to looking out the window.

Rosalina then gets out of bed, picks up Luma and brings him in bed with her.

She proceeds to cuddle him as she fell to sleep and Luma did the same.

*Present*

"Well I guess Luma's learned his lesson," Luigi said as he looked at the sleeping star.

The 2 then fall happily asleep.

*The next morning...*

It was 8 AM, and Luigi and Rosalina were wide awake.

"Merry Christmas Luigi," Rosalina said smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Luigi said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Just then, Mario and Peach come racing down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas guys," They both say in unison.

Luigi and Rosalina then nod as Luma wakes up.

Luma looks around at everyone and smiles.

"Merry Christmas dear," Rosalina said as she picked up Luma.

The 4 friends along with Luma head over to the Christmas tree.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9: The gift of family

The 4 friends had reached the mountain of presents under the tree.

Luigi and Mario exchanged presents for each other as did the girls.

"Merry Christmas bro," Mario said smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Luigi replied smiling back at his bro.

Mario then unwraps his present.

It was a legendary golden flower.

"Where on earth could you have gotten this?" Mario asked.

Just then, Peach and Rosalina look over at the golden flower.

Rosalina then winks at Luigi when Mario and Peach weren't looking.

Luigi winks back at her.

"It's a loooong story," Luigi replied.

Then, Luigi unwraps his present.

Mario's gift to him was the green Nintendo switch bundle with Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

"Thanks, bro," Luigi said as he hugged his brother.

Then the girls exchanged gifts.

Rosalina gave Peach a set of peach earrings while Peach gave Rosalina a mountain of star bits for her and Luma.

Finally, the guys and girls exchanged gifts.

Mario winked at Luigi for some reason.

Luigi was confused about why but then he remembered.

Luigi then gave the ruby earrings he bought for Peach to her.

"Thanks so much, Luigi," Peach said smiling.

"Well we're all family so it only makes sense to do something great for everyone," Luigi replied.

"That's right, which is why Luigi and I planned something huge for you 2," Mario said as he brought Luigi to the garage.

"Remind me again, where on earth did you get the money for this?" Luigi asked Mario.

"As I told you, I somehow won the lottery last week," Mario replied.

Then the girls walk up behind them.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but we somehow had the budget to pull this off for you guys," Mario started explaining.

Peach and Rosalina look at each other with confusion.

"Which is why we did this for you girls since you're our family," Luigi said as he opened the door to the garage.

The 4 friends walk in and Peach and Rosalina don't believe they're eyes.

The brothers bought each of them a Lamborghini in they're respected color.

(Cliché maybe, wanted to, much yes)

The girls just stood there speachless.

The brothers look back at them.

A heated kiss broke out amongst Luigi and Rosalina as well as Mario and Peach.

The 4 then break into a group hug.

"Thanks so much, you guys," Peach and Rosalina say in unison.

"It's the least we could do since you're our friends and family," Mario said.

The 4 then finish the unwrapping of presents.

Little did they know, Daisy was planning something.

"This will get him to me for sure," She thought.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10: Potion making

Daisy was planning something before they return to school.

"I need to get him to like me but how?" She wondered.

Then she got an idea,

She got out the chemistry lab that she got for Christmas.

She started mixing together a few potions.

"This will surely get him into me," She muttered to herself.

"Now just I just need to get some of his DNA but how?" She wondered.

"I'll figure that out another time, I gotta get this done now," She muttered as she mixed the potions.

The potions then turned a green goo like mixture.

"Looks like the formula worked," She thought.

She then poured out the mixture and it made a goo puddle on the floor.

"I'll need to get his DNA is some way to get this to work," She giggled a bit evil like.

"But how?" She wondered.

Then she had an idea.

End of Chapter

(Sorry this chapter's a bit short, I really didn't have much time to do it since it's Christmas eve, but I'll leave with this, be safe, happy and have a Merry Christmas.

This is Shadic Fusion signing off till after Christmas)


	11. Chapter 11: The mark

It was the day before the gang returns to school.

Mario and Peach were playing Smash Bros while Luigi and Rosalina were playing with Luma.

At Rosalina's...

"Here you go Luma," Luigi said as he handed Luma a star bit.

Luma juts smiles at Luigi.

Rosalina then looks over at him.

"Luigi, I need to tell you something," She said as she picked up Luma.

"Something wrong?" Luigi asks.

"Well remember that book Luma showed you a while back?" She asked.

"Yea what about it?" Luigi questioned.

"Well, it wasn't joking about me having something under my eye," She replied.

"And I think it's time you see it," She insisted.

She moved her hair away from her left eye and it revealed a giant star mark all around her eye.

"So you have a birthmark, what's wrong with that?" Luigi wondered.

"To a lot of people, it's apparently a way of me looking like a freak," She replied as she cleared a tear from her eye.

"You're aren't and are never gonna be a freak for having a star mark around your eye," Luigi insisted.

Rosalina smiles at Luigi.

"Thanks, Luigi," She said as they got together for a kiss.

Luigi then gets a thought.

"You don't think Daisy is gonna come after us do ya?" Luigi wondered.

"Why would she? She hasn't shown any feelings for you so why would she?" Rosalina questioned.

"I just get a bad feeling about if something happened, I would have to date her instead," Luigi said sadly.

"That'll never happen," Rosalina insisted.

"I hope so," Luigi replied.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12:DNA Problems

School has finally started up again and Daisy was trying to make her scheme work out.

"How in the heck am I gonna do this?" She asked herself.

She was lost in thought for ways to get what she needed but none would be effective.

She was still thinking of ideas up until final period.

It was PE again and she was alone lost in thought.

Luigi sees this and walks up to her.

"Hey, everything ok?" Luigi asks.

Daisy then looks up at Luigi.

"Oh yea, I'm fine just lost in thought," She replied.

"Oh alright, well hope you find whatever you're lost in thought about," Luigi says as he walks away.

Then it hit Daisy.

"If I can't get it from him personally, I'll use his body someway," She muttered to herself.

For the next 3 days, Daisy was once again trying to think of ways to get Luigi's DNA is some way.

It didn't take long for her to get an answer since the answer came to her.

At Mario and Luigi's house...

"You alright Luigi?" Rosalina asks.

"Yea just got a sore head," Luigi replies smiling at his girlfriend.

"I hope it's not too serious," Peach whispers to Mario.

"Nah, Luigi's had harder hits to the head," Mario whispers back.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Peach goes to answer the door and sees Daisy when she opens it.

"Oh hey Daisy," Peach says smiling at her friend.

"Hi, I heard that Luigi got hit hard today," Daisy says sounding serious.

"Yea, it's not that serious, at least I hope," Peach says.

"Maybe I can help, I'm training to be a doctor," Daisy suggests.

"Yea, I don't see why not," Peach replies.

Daisy enters the house and takes a look at Luigi.

Daisy's thoughts: "He WILL be mine!"

"I'm gonna need some privacy please," Daisy says.

"Oh uhh sure thing," Mario says as he, Peach and Rosalina head into the kitchen.

Daisy then pulls out a needle.

She then pinches in in Luigi's arm and he falls asleep.

She then pulls out small scissors.

She cuts a piece of Luigi's hair off and puts it in a test tube.

"Better do what I said I would," Daisy whispered to herself.

She checks his forehead and it wasn't badly wounded.

"Hm he seems fine, just needs rests," Daisy thought.

She then hides the test tube and walks into the kitchen.

"He'll be fine, give it about 2 days and he'll be 110% better," Daisy replies smiling.

"Thanks a ton Daisy," Rosalina says smiling.

"Glad I could help," Daisy says as she heads home.

End of chapter


	13. Chapter 13: Gooigi

Daisy had completed her mission.

She reached her home and went to her lab kit.

"If I made this right, This should do what it should," She says to herself.

She takes the hair that she had gotten from Luigi and then dropped it into the slimy concoction.

Then, there was a small blast of light that came from the slime and when Daisy looked back, there was a slimy Luigi standing right before her eyes.

This Luigi looked, acted and portrayed Luigi in every way, shape, and form.

"Who... Who are you?" Daisy asks.

"I'm Gooigi and here to help my mistress," Gooigi says.

Daisy's thoughts: "Mistress, me? No never. Well, he does mean business though,"

"So... You look just like Luigi," Daisy says a bit nervously.

"You used his DNA so I look just like him," Gooigi replies.

"So when/where do I start?" Gooigi asks.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asks.

"You made me to help you, so what is it you require my assistance with?" Gooigi asks.

"Very well, Gooigi, I need you to break Luigi and Rosalina up and get Luigi to date me," Daisy orders.

Gooigi then turns into an exact replica of Luigi.

"As you wish Daisy," Gooigi says as he walks out the door.

"How did he know who I was?" Daisy wonders.

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14: Breaker of Tears

Gooigi had found Luigi at school the next day.

Gooigi had locked him in a locker and Luigi was now unconscious.

"Time for me to do my part," Gooigi says.

Gooigi walked around the school after hours looking for Rosalina.

He found her in a science lab working on something.

"Heya," Gooigi says as he turned into an exact replica of Luigi.

"Oh hey Luigi," Rosalina says as she finishes mixing a concoction in a test tube.

"Whatcha working on?" Gooigi asks.

"Just some formula to make Lumas," Rosalina replied.

"Just like you to do something like that," Gooigi says as he smiles.

"But we need to talk," Gooigi says sounding serious.

"Is something wrong?" Rosalina asked.

"No, I just feel our relationship is going too fast," Gooigi says as if he meant it.

"What do you mean?" Rosalina asked sounding confused.

"I feel like we're taking this too fast which is why I need to do this," Gooigi said before looking down not eyeing Rosalina.

"Rosalina, I'm sorry but I think we should break up," Gooigi says as he turns away from her.

"L...Luigi, you can't be serious," Rosalina cries as tears fall from her eyes.

"I know this is hard but you want me to be happy don't you?" Gooigi asks as he grabs the doorknob.

"I thought you were most happy with me," Rosalina thought as her tears still fall.

"I'm sorry," Gooigi says as he closes the door behind him leaving Rosalina by herself.

Meanwhile...

Luigi had woken up and gotten out of the locker.

"Jeez, why was I in there?" Luigi asked himself.

Just then, he sees Rosalina walking alone as tears keep falling.

"Oh geez something's wrong," Luigi thought to himself.

Luigi then walks up to her.

"Rosalina, you ok?" Luigi asked.

"Do I look ok with what you did to me?" Rosalina asked as she ran away from Luigi.

Luigi just stood there idle wondering what he did.

"I gotta figure out what I did wrong and apologize," Luigi said determined to make amends for whatever he did to cause this.

Luigi then raced home to try and get some clues while Rosalina was now home as she cuddled Luma while she tried to calm down from the pain Gooigi gave her.

At Daisy's house...

"Nice work Gooigi," Daisy exclaimed.

"Thank you, my lady," Gooigi said feeling quite noble.

"Now I can ask him out, 'Daisy says smiling.

"It would seem that way," Gooigi thought.

Gooigi looks over at Daisy and sees a giant jar next to her.

"Uhh, what's that for?" Gooigi asks.

"Sorry about this," Daisy says as she opens the lid to the jar and it sucks Gooigi in.

"Your work is done, for now, I will keep you in there till I need you again," Daisy says as she walks upstairs.

"This is so not cool," Gooigi mutters.

End of Chapter

(Credits to Morgan64 for the idea on this chapter.)


	15. Chapter 15: Daisy's Date

3 days have passed since the incident with Luigi and Rosalina.

Luigi has looked at every memory he had with Rosalina in his photo album but couldn't find anywhere where Rosalina wasn't smiling.

"Mario, I need some help," Luigi calls out to his brother as he closes his photo album.

Mario then comes up into Luigi's room to see him more puzzled than usual.

"So what's going on Luigi?" Mario asks.

"Well, I somehow got put into a locker yesterday and I found Rosalina after I got out and she was in tears by something I did," Luigi explained puzzled by what she means by that.

"I dunno what you could've possibly done to her," Mario thought.

"That's what I'm wondering, I don't know what and she won't tell me or talk to me now," Luigi said as tears start to form in his eyes.

"Let me call up Peach and see if she can help," Mario thought.

"Alright, thanks bro," Luigi said.

"Hey, bros gotta help each other," Mario says as Luigi goes outside.

Mario then proceeds to call Peach.

Peach picks up.

"Hello?" Peach asks.

"Hey Peach, Luigi is needing some help," Mario said.

"What's going on?" Peach asks.

"Might be better for you to come here and ask him," Mario thought.

"Sure thing, I'm on my way," Peach says as she hangs up.

Mario's thoughts: "Don't worry bro, we're gonna fix this,"

Luigi was walking around the block outside seeing where he and Rosalina had met up to hang out for the first time all that time ago.

He kept walking trying to keep his mind clear of the problem he was dealing with.

He then saw Daisy in the distance and decides to walk up to her.

"Hey Daisy," Luigi says as he comes up behind her.

'Oh hey Luigi," Daisy replies as she turns around to see him.

"So what's going on with you? Anything new?" Daisy asked.

"No, nothing new," Luigi lied.

"Well, that figures around here. Say, you wanna hang out tonight?" Daisy asks.

Luigi thought for a small moment.

"Well I don't have anything going on tonight so sure why not," Luigi replies

"Great, I'll meet up with you later so see ya," Daisy said as she walked away smiling happily.

Daisy's thought: "It's all going to plan,"

Meanwhile...

Peach had arrived at Mario and Luigi's house.

Mario had invited her in while Luigi comes back.

They sit down and start to chat.

"So what's going on Luigi?" Peach asks.

"Well, it's a long story but here's the short version: I wake up in a locker somehow a few days ago and see Rosalina in tears and ask what happened and she just runs away from her saying I did something to her and now she won't talk to me at all," Luigi said.

"Hm, well perhaps I should talk with her about this and figure out what you did if you can't figure that out," Peach thought.

"That would be nice and helpful," Luigi thought.

"Alright, I will go do that now and be back later on," Peach said as she heads over to Rosalina's.

4 Hours later...

Daisy had shown up at Mario and Luigi's as Luigi said they would do.

"Heya," Luigi says as he opens the door to see Daisy.

"Hiya," Daisy says as Luigi closes the door behind him as he steps outside.

"So what do you wanna do?" Luigi asks.

"Eh, I guess we could go get food," Daisy thought.

"Alright, sure thing," Luigi says as he follows Daisy.

Luigi's thoughts: "If Daisy thinks I will ask her to be my girlfriend, she is sooooo mistaken"

Meanwhile at Rosalina's...

"So that's what happened," Peach says as she put the pieces together.

"I can't believe he did that to me," Rosalia says as she holds Luma for comfort.

"Wait, Luigi would never do that and you know that," Peach thought.

Rosalina then realizes Peach is right.

"Oh dang, you're right," Rosalina cries out realizing her fault.

"So then if Luigi didn't break up with me, then who told me we were breaking up?" Rosalina wondered.

"I think we better look into that," Peach thought.

"Right, let's talk with Mario and Luigi and try and work this out," Rosalina says as she, Luma and Peach depart to Mario and Luigi's.

Meanwhile...

"So, you enjoying tonight?" Daisy asks.

"Yea, it's quite nice," Luigi replies.

"Well, Luigi I have something to tell you," Daisy says.

"Well, what is it?" Luigi asks.

"I like you, like, like like you," Daisy says.

"Ok..." Luigi says slowly getting nervous.

"And I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend," Daisy says.

Luigi then gets shivers down his spine.

Luigi then looks her straight in the eyes.

"Daisy, I'm sorry but I can't," Luigi apologizes.

"But... but why?" Daisy asks.

"Because I have my own issues to worry about like my actual girl," Luigi says as he starts to leave.

"Sorry, but we can still be friends," Luigi says as he leaves.

Daisy then twitches in anger when Luigi is gone.

"You will be mine one day Luigi," Daisy mutters.

_**Happy Valentine's day from Shadic Fusion**_

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16: Realization and Forgiveness

Luigi was walking home from his hang out with thoughts galore on his mind.

"Why the heck did Daisy ask me to be her boyfriend?" He asked himself.

Just then, Luigi sees Mario in the distance and picks up the pace to meet up with him.

When he gets closer to seeing his brother, he sees Peach and Rosalina which leads him to stop where he is.

"What is going on?" Luigi asked himself.

Mario then steps forward towards his brother.

"Sorry about the surprise Luigi, but we had to come find you," Mario apologized.

"How come?" Luigi asked seeing Rosalina standing behind Mario.

"Because I owe you an apology," Rosalina replied not looking at Luigi.

"Why? I don't understand," Luigi said confused by this.

"It's a long story, we'll explain when we're not in the open," Peach explained.

"Alright then," Luigi said still confused but following their lead.

The 4 of them then start heading back to Mario and Luigi's to try and figure out more of this puzzle.

Meanwhile...

Daisy had lost her patience and decided to resort to plan green again.

"This ought to be good," Gooigi muttered to himself.

Gooigi then steps out of the jar.

"This better be good," Gooigi muttered not looking too impressed by her imprisoning him earlier.

"Yes, it is. I wouldn't have brought you out if it wasn't," Daisy replied.

"Somehow I doubt that," Gooigi thought to himself.

"Look, I need you to kidnap Rosalina," Daisy said as she eyes her gelatinous creation.

"Hmph interesting, what's my part of the deal," Gooigi asked.

"I don't melt you," Daisy replies holding a bucket of water.

"Knew it, well as you wish Daisy," Gooigi said as he morphs into his Luigi replica form.

Gooigi then heads out.

"You better not fail," Daisy said as she was growing impatient by her failed plans.

Back at Mario and Luigi's...

"So then I realized my fault and ask for your forgiveness," Rosalina said as she held onto Luigi not letting him go.

"None of this is your fault, we had a slip-up and we all do, I accept your forgiveness either way," Luigi replies hugging his girlfriend.

"But there's one thing still bothering me," Luigi pointed out.

"That being?" Mario wondered.

"Earlier before I met up with you guys, Daisy had asked for us to become a couple. What I don't understand is why she would if she didn't have anything to do with this whole clone me problem," Luigi thought.

"Maybe she actually did and didn't tell us," Peach thought.

"That's possible," Luigi agreed.

"We'll just have to figure this out when we can," Mario thought.

"Yea, not much we can do right now," Rosalina pointed out.

"True, but we'll find something soon enough," Luigi thought.

"Let's hope so," Rosalina agreed.

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17: Couple Separation

The next day, Luigi and Mario were out looking for any clues regarding the clone Luigi.

Eventually, they couldn't find any signs of the clone or Daisy so they called it a day.

"Think they are hiding from us?" Luigi asked.

"Who's to say, they probably are but we don't know for sure," Mario replies.

At Rosalina's...

Rosalina was at work, trying to figure out a new spell.

She was trying to use a freeze spell to try and freeze the clone or Daisy if she sees either of them.

Just then, Luigi enters through the front door.

"Hey, you doing ok in here?" Luigi asked as he walked over to her.

"Yea, just trying to learn a freeze spell," Rosalina replied starting to lose hope of learning this spell.

"Don't worry, you'll get it down, I just know it," Luigi encouraged.

"Thanks, Luigi," Rosalina said as she kissed Luigi on his forehead.

Meanwhile and about an hour later...

Gooigi and Daisy were out looking for Luigi and Rosalina.

"Where are they?" Daisy muttered to herself.

Just as she was about to say something, she noticed Luigi and Rosalina walking together.

"Think they've found it it's us pulling the strings on them?" Gooigi wonders.

"Just shut up and follow," Daisy replies as she and Gooigi began to follow them.

"I wonder why Daisy would even be after us anyway, I mean, she's seen us together so I just don't get it," Luigi muttered.

"I don't get it either, the only logical thing I can say is that she like likes you," Rosalina thought.

"That may explain why she asked me to be her boyfriend yesterday," Luigi thought.

Just then, Luigi noticed Daisy running up to catch up with them.

Luigi and Rosalina stop walking and let Daisy catch up since they wanted to talk with her.

"Hey guys," Daisy said.

"Hi Daisy," Rosalina said not liking her being here.

"Something bothering you guys?" Daisy asked with a bit of worry in her tone.

"Oh, it's nothing you could help us with," Rosalina replied.

"There's gotta be something I can do to help, what's going on?" Daisy asked with a bit of suspicion in her tone this time.

"Well, we were attacked by what appeared to be a clone of me the other day, so do you know anything about it?" Luigi asked suspiciously.

Daisy thought for a moment.

"Is that the person over there?" Daisy asked as she pointed in the opposite direction Luigi and Rosalina were facing.

Luigi and Rosalina turn around and see nobody there.

Next thing Rosalina sees, is Luigi getting hit in the head with a baseball bat by Daisy.

Rosalina shrieks as she saw this.

"If you don't want to make a scene, I suggest you come with me," A voice said behind Rosalina.

She looked back to see a gooey form of Luigi standing behind her.

"So you're that clone of Luigi," Rosalina said as she stood in anger.

Rosalina then notices that Daisy is gone.

As she looks around for Daisy and Luigi, she gets hit with a baseball bat too which knocks her unconscious.

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18: The Love Potion

Luigi begins to regain consciousness and looks around at his surroundings.

As he looks around, he notices Daisy standing right in front of him.

"Daisy, what's going on?" Luigi asked a bit nervously.

"Oh, nothing yet Luigi, I just need you to drink this," Daisy replies as she shows Luigi a bottle full of some kind of pink liquid.

"What is that, and why is it pink?" Luigi asked puzzled.

"I'll explain everything once you drink this," Daisy replied being a bit demanding in her tone.

"I swear, this had better not do something to me," Luigi said not liking having this kinda forced onto him.

Luigi begins to drink what was in the bottle.

Once he was done, he felt something odd.

"Well, how you feel Luigi?" Daisy asked.

"I feel fine but..." Luigi said but couldn't think of what to say.

"But what Luigi?" Daisy asked looking puzzled.

"I feel more attracted to you," Luigi said confused by this.

"So does this mean you want to go out sometime?" Daisy asked knowing this was part of her plan.

"Sure, I'd love to with someone as lovely and charming as you," Luigi replied as he kissed Daisy on her forehead.

"It's all going to plan," Daisy muttered to himself.

Meanwhile...

Rosalina begins to wake up.

She begins to rub the place she got hit by the baseball bat.

As she rubs the spot, she begins to look around her.

She notices she's tied to the wall but her hands were free and her wand was still hidden away.

"Oh, you're awake" A voice spoke from beyond the shadows.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I tied up?" Rosalina asked nervously and not amused by this.

"I say, no need to be so persistent, I'm only doing as I'm ordered," The voice spoke again.

"If you were ordered, then who gave you the order?" Rosalina asked begging to know the answer.

"I will not say, but let's talk about your boyfriend," The voice spoke as a figure walked closer to Rosalina.

"It's you," Rosalina said looking unamused again as she saw the figure was Gooigi.

"My apologies for the hard-hit," Gooigi spoke rather honestly.

"So, you said you want to talk about my boyfriend, what do you want with him?" Rosalina asked rather curiously.

"I have nothing to do with him, it's my boss who has some business with him," Gooigi spoke rather truthful but still hiding who he was talking about.

"But tell me something, what is he like?" Gooigi asked rather curious of Luigi.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Rosalina asked.

"I mean, what is he like with you?" Gooigi responded.

"Oh, Luigi, he's so honest and caring, it seems like he puts everyone above his own happiness, it just seems like he would always be there for me when I need him," Rosalina said blushing as she thought of Luigi.

"Well, I don't wanna cause a heartbreak but I don't know how long this Luigi you think of will be around for," Gooigi spoke looing away from Rosalina.

Rosalina gasped.

End of Chapter

(Editor's note: I'm still trying to do this but it's been really hard to get ideas for this with the whole virus going around. If anyone has an idea they'd like to see in the story, let me know, I won't pick everyone's idea but a few may help me keep going for a bit, either way, thx for reading and stay awesome!)


	19. Chapter 19: Order Gone Far

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rosalina asks in fear.

"I'm sorry to say, I fear Luigi will never be himself again. Only eyes for my boss," Gooigi replies.

"How can that be?" Rosalina asks. "And if Luigi has eyes for your boss, she's female then,"

Gooigi was caught, he wanted to deny it but it would only prove she was right, so he said nothing.

Meanwhile...

Luigi was looking around Daisy's home.

It was so disgusting with all the mess that she conjured up just trying to get Luigi here.

Empty bottles on the floor, colored stain all across the carpet and walls, and everything so bland.

"Daisy, when was the last time you cleaned your house?" Luigi asks in curiosity.

"Oh, that..." She nervously laughs. "Maybe... Three weeks ago?" She replied getting an answer.

Luigi just facepalmed.

"No no no. This won't do at all," Luigi said in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asks curious of Luigi's actions.

"My girlfriend can't just live in a pigsty like this, it must be cleaned at once," Luigi replies staring at her with a glace she shuddered at.

"Why clean it? It seems fine the way it is," Daisy spoke.

"So you're saying you'd rather be a pig when this home could be so much better? Do you not want me to be your single lover?" Luigi said sensing her denial.

"Of course I want you, Luigi, I just don't get why you're so obsessed with neatness, seems odd," Daisy replies truthfully.

"Then why say that if you refuse to clean the place?" Luigi asked eyeing her fear of him leaving.

"I...I... I was only kidding. I'll get to work on it right away, long as it makes you happy," Daisy said.

"That's the attitude I like in you Daisy, however," Luigi said but then paused.

"Something wrong?" Daisy asked confused.

"This attire you wear, won't do, please come with me," Luigi asked grabbing Daisy's hand.

"Uhh alright," Daisy said following Luigi up to her room.

Luigi then goes into her closet and looks for something appropriate for this.

He then finds a black maid outfit, with black knee-high boots, an orange bow, and an orange skirt

He hands the outfit to Daisy.

"Try this on and let me see how it looks on you," Luigi asked.

Daisy nods and then changes.

A few minutes later, she comes out in the outfit with her blushing like nuts.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked blushing in embarrassment.

"You look so cute when you blush, and the outfit goes really well with you," Luigi smiled.

This only made Daisy blush more.

Soon, she was blushing red like a chili pepper.

"Alright, I'll get started right away Luigi, just promise me something good once I'm done," Daisy asks as she walks downstairs.

"Trust me, I will don't worry," Luigi replied following Daisy.

End of Chapter


End file.
